Ortolan
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Ōr-tō’-lăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,10 – 1,70 meter | leeftijd = > 71 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Orto | gesproken = Ortolan | geschreven = Ortolan | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Ortolans tijdens de Clone Wars Ortolans waren een species van dikhuidige wezens afkomstig van de ijsplaneet Orto. Ortolans stonden bekend om hun passie voor muziek en eten. Fysiologie Ortolans waren gemiddeld zo’n 1,40 meter groot en hadden een dik lichaam met stevige ledematen. Hun vingers en tenen waren niet ontzettend flexibel maar aan het uiteinde hadden ze zuignappen in plaats van nagels wat hun handigheid ten goede kwam. Ortolans hadden een groot hoofd dat gekenmerkt werd door twee grote flaporen en een stevige maar korte slurf. Hun mond was niet meteen zichtbaar maar ze konden wel degelijk grote hoeveelheden voedsel eten. Ortolans hadden zwarte ogen die het best geschikt waren om in half duistere omstandigheden optimaal te renderen. Hun slurf bevatte een ontzettend ontwikkelde reukzin waardoor een Ortolan voedsel tot op 2 kilometer afstand kon ruiken. Hun slurf kon zelfs ook geluiden waarnemen die het naar de oren kanaliseerde. Ook het gehoor van dit species was heel sterk ontwikkeld. De huid van de Ortolans was bedekt met een hele dunne vacht die vaak werd verward met een vetlaag. In feite was dit een soort donslaag die aanvoelde als fluweel. De huid van Ortolans kon de meest gekke kleuren bevatten. Jonge Ortolans schilderden hun huid met kleurmiddelen die ze gebruiken om voedsel te kleuren. Oudere Ortolans hielden zich hiermee niet bezig. Veel Ortolans waren lichtblauw van kleur. De traditie van het kleuren van hun huid ontstond naar het schijnt voor het eerst toen een Devaronian hen producten verkocht om voedsel te kleuren. Ortolans kregen weinig kinderen. Alle spieren en tanden van pasgeboren Ortolans waren al ontwikkeld. Ouders voedden hun kinderen op en wanneer hun kind een bepaalde gave had die de ouders niet meester waren, vond er een ‘teaching swap’ plaats waarbij een ander koppel Ortolans deze bepaalde gave aanleerden. Op 7-jarige leeftijd werden Ortolans meestal het huis uitgezet tenzij ze een gave hadden die nuttig was in het huishouden. Ortolans spraken en schreven Ortolan. Praten deden Ortolans vaak in extreme frequenties met hun slurf. Deze frequenties waren vaak niet waar te nemen door andere species en daarom dacht men vaak dat Ortolan stom waren. Cultuur Het leven van de Ortolans draaide rond muziek en voedsel. De favoriete vorm van ontspanning van de Ortolans was muziek. Elk concert was een unieke ervaring omdat ze kleine nuances konden waarnemen die andere species niet konden horen. Deze optredens vonden meestal plaats in eettenten en waren luid genoeg om het geluid van de etende Ortolans te neutraliseren. Ortolans werden beschouwd als één van de beste muzikanten in het het universum. Ortolans die Orto verlieten waren niet zelden reizende muzikanten. Nog belangrijker dan muziek was echter voedsel. De oorsprong hiervan lag op hun thuisplaneet waar voedsel schaars was. Daardoor hadden ze een aangeboren gevoel om zoveel mogelijk te eten wanneer en waar mogelijk. Ortolans waren erg sociaal en zeker en vast tegen over de personen die hen voedsel aanboden. Deze obsessie liet andere species soms denken dat Ortolans dom waren omdat ze zelfs voor voedsel wilden werken. Wanneer een Ortolan voldoende voedsel had of op z’n minst wist dat hij of zij aan voedsel kon geraken, was hij of zij gelukkig. Ortolans leefden in een industriële samenleving op Orto die niet helemaal op hetzelfde niveau stond als in de rest van het universum. Ortolans waren echter goede mijnwerkers. Hun grootste economische activiteit was het handelen in grondstoffen en fossiele brandstoffen. Door deze handel, werd het concept geld geïntroduceerd bij de Ortolans. Toch verkozen de meeste Ortolans om te blijven ruilen en hun geld op te sparen om er eten mee te kopen. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Ortolan Ooit was Orto een warme planeet alvorens er een klimatologische ramp plaatsvond waardoor de temperatuur sterk daalde. De Ortolans ontwikkelden zich op hun ijsplaneet waar ze zoveel aten als ze konden. Voedsel was schaars en Ortolans kweekten hierdoor een extra laag vet om de regelmatige hongersnoden te bestrijden. De ramp had de grootste rovers uitgeroeid en hierdoor konden de Ortolans zich blijven voeden. In moeilijke tijden bouwden de Ortolans schuilplaatsen of vonden ze alternatieve voedselbronnen om in leven te blijven. Een industriële samenleving ontwikkelde zich na verloop van tijd op Orto. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Orto veroverd door de CIS. De corrupte minister van financiën Belo Tusus orchestreerde een coup en liet de CIS het leiderschap van Orto achter. In 19 BBY leidde de Ortolan Jedi Nem Bees een opstand met Clone Commander Deviss maar Order 66 maakte hier vervroegd een eind aan. Tijdens het Galactic Empire nam het Empire de teugels in handen om de rijke gronden van Orto te exploiteren. Het Empire verbood Ortolans om hun planeet te verlaten, zogezegd voor hun eigen bescherming. Het Empire wou echter de mijnindustrie onder controle houden en lieten enkel de meest trouwe bedrijven toe om hiervan te genieten. In de praktijk onderhandelden de Ortolans met iedereen die hen voedsel kon aanbieden. Smokkelaars ontvoerden soms Ortolans om te verkopen als slaven. Veel van deze Ortolans belandden in de Fringe of dwaalden doelloos rond. Na de Battle of Endor raakten de Ortolans stilaan weg van op hun planeet, op zoek naar nieuwe gerechten en voedsel. Men vond hen terug in elke ruimtehaven in bars, restaurants en in het nachtleven. Bekende Ortolans *Siiruulian Phantele *Nem Bees *Belo Tusus Achter de Schermen *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Anthology *Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Ortolans